FIGHTING SPIRIT
by arsenizfun33
Summary: in the figtht with sasuke naruto unlocks a power one equal or maby greater streangth then kyuubi


DISCLAMER I DONT OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH Chpt. 1 "SASUKE/NARUTO" the two attacks collided and formed a bassive ball of foul chackra. water was falling everywere and sasuke was standing over a unconsious naruto.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto was walking through his mind twards the ninetails' cage, when he got there he saw the kyuubi bound by a chain and and a middle aged man "who are you?" i little one am your fighting spirit if you will or your zompakto"said the man "ok" naruto then asked "but whats your name?" "my name is z..." "could you repeat that i only heared the Z." the man sighed "tell me why do you fight" naruto was going to answer but he relised he didnt know 'why do i fight?' he then thaughed to the battle of the bridge when he thaught sasuke died, the mission to snow, the chunin exams, the incedint with mizuki, and all his freinds, and then thaught how he would feel if they died. "i fight to protect" says naruto. "the man seemed to smile "wel naruto i can now let you use my power when you awake call my name and you will have the power to bring back your comrad." "ok... but whats you name" the man laughed "well you would need to know that wouldnt you, my name is..."

OUTSIDE

naruto punches sasuke in the jaw and sends him flying and slowly stands up "sasuke im bringing you home to the leaf" the red chackra leaved and he looks normal again "ON MY OWN POWER CUT AND PROTECT ZENGETSU" a blue light shown and when it died it showed naruto in black robes with what looked like a giant bucher knife in his hand. "dobe where did you get this power.. never mind you are still to weak to defeat me so i will kill you gain the final sharigan and take your sword" sasuke said in a demonic voice 'Ha FoOl He WoUlD nOt bE aBlE tO lIfT mE wItH bOtH hAnDs' zangetsu said in his mind 'what was that' naruto thaught 'ThAt WoUlD bE mE yOuR zAmPuCto' 'oh ok we will talk later' naruto focused chacra into his lages and started flash steping twards sasuke "that wont work dope i can see you i have the EYES OF A GOD" sasuke pulled out two kuni and blocked narutos sword but the force of the blow sent him flying. "DOBE I DESERVE THAT POWER, ME THE LAST UCHIHA, GOD" "GED THIS THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD TEME NOMADER HOW BAD YOUR LIFE WAS SOMEONE ALWASE HAS IT WORSE" naruto then put his sword on his back and as if it had a mind of its own (which it does he just doesnt know it yet) the bandeges raped around the blade and stuck to his back. narutos hands started doing a hand sighn sequence he didnt know and he yelld "MEMORY TRANSPHER" A white beam shaut out of narutos fingers and hit sasuke in the head

narutos memorys

sasuke had to go through everything naruto did since he was four

"die demon""i want my son back you monster""go rot in hell you fucking abomanation" he was running down a street from a mob when he turned into an ally he saw a man and asked for help the man smiled evily and said "sure kid hurry into my house through my back door" naruto was sitting on the mans couch not thinking anything but 'this man is helping me this man is helping me THIS MAN IS HELPING ME' the man came out of his cithen with a hand behind his back "whats behind your back mister" naruto asked a suprise come here and get it" the man said nicely... to nicely but naruto was to young to know. he walked over to the man and smade but the man just spit in has face and yelled "DIE DEMON YOU TOOK MY HUSBAND AND GIRLFREIND FROM ME"(AN:The man is bi just read and btw rape right here if u dont like skip and i will have an an were it ends) the man then ramed the knife into narutos stumach and pushed him down "you know as a demon you probaly raped people be it man woman or child" he then pulled the knife out of narutos stumach and cut off his pants and underware "well lets see how you like it" he then pulled his erect penis out of his pants bent down punched narutofliped him on his mostly healed stumach and slid his penis into narutos ass "oh first i get the pleashure of stabing the demon now this its my lucky day" the man then started pounding into naruto profusly " its almost over demon i will cum soon then i will give you back to that mob" he then came inside naruto and through him outside and yelled " I FOUND THE DEMON"  
>at that time naruto was 4<p>

outside sasuke screamed and fell down unccaunches naruto walked over and picked him up and threw him over his sholder "i promised i would take you back and i never break a promis"

END CHPT

AN WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BUT IF NOT BEAR WITH ME ITS MY FIRST STORY I DONT OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH 


End file.
